Daily Dose of Ivar the Boneless
by crystalpistolofficial
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and imagines.


_(A/N: DISCLAIMER, mentions of incest.)_

_Imagine: being the adopted daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok to his previous marriage and growing up alongside his four sons. Ivar falls in love with you and hatches a plan to capture your admiration once and for all._

It was a horribly cold night and you were wrapped in as many furs as humanly possible, barely any flesh untouched by the silky beast skins. The fire was lit but dying and you cursed it from a distance, eyes watching the gentle sway of the flames.

You had to get up and tend to it before it died but the instant freeze of the cold kept you still, unmoving in your bed. The fire dwindled and collapsed into glowing embers, signalling your demise. You had Hvitserk and Ubbe collect timber for you, but had burned through most of it in a few days. You had no more to relight the fire and the room would surely drop in temperature. This was the only thing keeping you from hypothermia's cruel grip.

Reeling over possibilities in your head, the drape that acted as a door was pulled to the side, revealing a slumped figure wrapped in similar furs to your own.

Instantly, you shot up and shrieked as cold air crept in from the corridor, "Close it, you fool, or we'll both freeze to death!" You hissed quietly, only to have a hand come right to your mouth.

"We will both be dead if someone hears you and discovers me here, Y/N." The moonlight narrowly avoided his face, but you could still see the blue glistening in his eye. Ivar.

"What are you doing, crawling around in the dark? It is far too cold to be wandering at this time of night." Ivar didn't even bother to ask, just slid in beside you, the cool air paling in the reward of his warm skin on yours.

"I could not sleep, so I came to you. Is that so terrible?" He nuzzled into you, taking a deep breath of your scent. You rolled over to face him, legs tangling together. "And what if I say, _it is terrible, Ivar, why would you do such a thing?_"

Even in the dark, Ivar knew you were smiling, he could hear it in your voice. His nose touched yours, "Then I would say, _but it was you that introduced me to such a habit_." You kissed him softly, and heated up when you felt his lashes flutter to a close. He moaned, propping himself up on one elbow and responding with vigour.

"That may be, but I did not introduce you to things such as _this_." You enjoyed Ivar's need for you, but were also far too exhausted to continue. In that moment, you wanted to sleep.

"Dear sister, what exactly are you implying?" You turned your back to him, but not before flashing him a suggestive smile. "I am implying that we sleep, Ivar."

He shifted for a while before resting close to you, disregarding your personal space and laying almost on top of you. "I must confess, I did not come here just to torment you. I am restless."

Sleepily, you opened your eyes and hummed gently, counting the remaining embers in your fire pit. "What troubles you?"

Ivar didn't talk, but his grip on you tightened immensely. "Ivar. Speak to me."

"I have a surprise for everyone in the morning, you will be amazed, Y/N." The boy prince shook with excitement, "A good surprise, I hope."

Ivar parted your hair and kissed your ear, stroking you gently. "I know you would not be amazed by something terrible. No, this.. this you will love, I am sure."

A part of him was disappointed when you didn't press for more, he almost wanted to spoil it and just tell you but contained himself. Ivar continued to stroke your hip beneath the warmth of your covers, intentionally keeping his breathing in line with yours as you fell asleep.

Ivar didn't sleep that night, how could he with the knowledge that when morning came, he'd finally be able to stand on his own two legs in front of you for the first time? Somehow, the idea of him taking long, heavy strides to you and taking you in his arms in front of all had him gritting his teeth with anticipation.

After tomorrow, he wouldn't have to drag his way to your room at night - he would walk to it.


End file.
